The plan is to measure the binding of CO2 to carbonic anhydrase on phototriggering, either from a specifically-bound site close to the active site of the protein or from solution. The students at Swarthmore have just started with the synthesis, which they hope to complete by the end of the month. One of the molecules should release CO2 and an inhibitor of the enzyme, and the other shold release just an inhibitor. We have not arrived at an analogous design for something that will release only CO2, but we are working on that problem as well. The experiment will measure the CO2 released and track its binding into the carbonic anhydrase reactive sites. The measurement will employ ultrafast infrared spectroscopy with which it has been demonstrated that CO2 can be easily measured through its asymmetric stretching mode near 2000cm-1.